The Best Laid Plans
by MoonKent
Summary: A look at the character and motivations of Hans. Warning: Major Movie Spoilers.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen._

_Also, this story contains many spoilers for the character and motivations of Hans. I recommend seeing the movie first. _

* * *

There are those who say that having many siblings is wonderful. Clearly, those people have never been royalty. Perhaps it's not so bad if you are the oldest, or even second oldest. Then you still have duties, responsibilities, and the assurance of your place in life. Third and fourth oldest still have their use in political negotiations. But after that, the pointlessness of your existence just increases exponentially. And when you're thirteenth in the line of direct succession (not including the myriad of nieces and nephews you have to go through), you might as well be completely invisible.

A few of my brothers pretended that once: that I was invisible. Well, more than once, actually. For at least two solid years. It's hard enough to gain any kind of recognition within the kingdom, but having to fight for it within your own family? They finally stopped when I began walking into their rooms and taking their things right in front of them. They had to acknowledge me then, if only to tell me to stop being so juvenile, and couldn't I find something better to do with myself?

I did try. I threw myself into many different projects over the years. First it was my lessons. I tried to be the best student. But despite all my efforts, my dictation wasn't as smooth as Andreas', or my memory wasn't as good as Niels', or my arithmetic wasn't as error-free as Jonas'. In fencing lessons, my balance was off. In horseback riding, my seat wasn't secure. In dancing, my posture wasn't straight. And any opportunity for something of legitimate value was already being done by someone else. There was nothing left for me.

Some people say the baby of the family is the most spoiled and coddled. All I ever heard was how any of my brothers was better than me.

All I ever wanted was to prove that I was as good as any of them.

* * *

The last straw came one evening while I was talking to Father. I had finally managed to secure an audience with him. Now I just needed to convince him that I was ready for more responsibility. "So, as you can see, Father, I have completed all my studies, and I have references from both Masters Lars and Simon that show that I am well prepared to handle any post you might wish to entrust to me." I had laid out my list of papers, I had spoken smoothly and concisely, I had done everything right. Surely, this would be the moment!

Father rubbed his beard and looked thoughtful. "Well, Hans-"

He was abruptly cut off by one of the advisors who strode in. "Your Majesty!"

I felt my blood begin to burn. I, a prince, had had to wait over a week for a proper audience with the king, but the advisor could just stroll in whenever he pleased? Sure, he bowed and said, 'Forgive the intrusion,' and I'm sure his business was oh-so-important, but couldn't it have waited just a few more minutes? What would it take for me to get a little respect around here? Just a little!

The two of them conversed quietly in tones too low for me to hear. I felt awkward just standing there, but I wasn't leaving until Father had had a chance to respond to my request.

The advisor finally finished. "I shall see to it, my liege!" He turned and strode out the same way he had come in.

"…Father?" I said hesitantly when he didn't re-acknowledge me. _Speak firm and strong, Prince Hans! A prince doesn't mumble!_ I could hear Master Lars chide me. I swallowed and spoke again. "Father? May I inquire to what is the matter?"

He looked up. "Ah, Hans, you're still here? Don't worry about that, it's just an important dignitary coming in from the coast who demands a personal escort."

This could be my chance! "Send me, Father, I can be the escort." I tried not to sound too eager.

"You? My little Hans? No, no, no, Nikolas is going. You may tag along, though, if you like."

_Little Hans? Tag along?_ I drew my shoulders back and stood tall. "Father, I am nineteen years old. I am hardly 'Little Hans' any longer. I am ready to do this!"

He laughed and stood, patting my head. "Yes, I suppose you are growing up. Well, you may go with Nikolas, and watch what he does, and perhaps next time we will send you on your own, eh?" And with that, I was dismissed.

I marched back to my chambers, not letting my anger show until I was safe inside. Then I let myself pace the length of the room, counting up all the different ways that I could remove Nikolas from the escort without getting caught. It wasn't enough. I needed a physical outlet. I grabbed my sword from its stand and swung it around, stepping into a series of vigorous exercises. When I finally stopped, sweating and breathing hard, I felt able to think more clearly.

I wasn't going to go with Nikolas. That would accomplish nothing. I had to show that I was more than just the youngest of thirteen. That I was my own person. And now it was clear to me that I couldn't do that here. I had to go somewhere with other people who didn't know my brothers. Where I could finally show my true abilities.

Now that I'd made my decision, I had to make a plan. Father had said that I could go with the escort, so no one would be suspicious of me making preparations to leave. While the escort left for the coast, I would slip off in another direction. I thought for a moment. Which way should I go? I reached into a chest and pulled out a map. Perhaps…south. Yes, that seemed reasonable. There were many countries down there that I could explore. It was inevitable that one of them would have the perfect niche that I was needed to fill. And then once Father saw my triumphs, he would certainly request that I come home once more and use my skills in our kingdom. It was perfect!

* * *

A few weeks later, I was less inclined to feel so. My departure had gone off without a hitch. I had left a note explaining the situation, and that I would return once I had proven my worth. No one had even noticed me as I left, a fact for which I was both grateful and annoyed. I made my way to the southern coast and paid for a ferry across the Fehmarn, finally setting foot in the Germanic countryside. I traveled from village to town, enjoying the quaint lives there. I was careful with my funds, never making lavish displays of coin, and even accepting moderate accommodations at times. I wasn't afraid of a little hard work, and had stopped on occasion to lend a hand here and there. In this way, I had finally reached the nearest lands of nobility, and had gone up to the gates and announced myself and my purpose.

And the lord had laughed. And sent me away, saying he didn't need 'overly ambitious upstart young princes trying to take over his lordship'.

I couldn't believe it. Even here, my status as thirteenth son worked against me. It was as if I could hear my brothers laughing over my shoulders, taunting me all over again. I grit my teeth. I would prove them wrong, I _would_! I turned and rode away, keeping my head high and shoulders back.

The same thing happened at two other places as well, until I was forced to admit that I would have to change my strategy. If I couldn't get into a position directly, then I would have to do it indirectly. But how?

I still wasn't quite sure when I reached the next large estate. However, I did have enough sense not to introduce myself as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Instead, I was just Hans, a displaced nobleman who was traveling across the country and would like a temporary position, if one was available.

It worked…sort of. I did get a position. He put me in charge of the library. Rather more menial than I would have liked, but it was okay. I did like books, and it wouldn't be long until I moved up, anyway.

Right?

* * *

Three months later, I had to give in and admit my failure. The library was in great shape, perfectly organized, and a record of every book written and filed away, but clearly, that wasn't enough to prove my worth. The nobleman was pleased, but merely dodged the question whenever I asked if there wasn't something else he would like to place me in charge of. I wasn't going to achieve anything here. I did manage to replenish my purse, so at least wasn't a complete waste. I thanked the lord for his generosity (though I didn't feel he deserved it), and left a couple of days later.

A few more weeks travel brought me to the southern parts of the Germanic territory, and to a small kingdom called Corona. It was a very pleasant place, and I arrived in the midst of much celebration.

"What is the occasion?" I wished to know.

"The marriage of our beloved princess and her consort!" a merchant told me.

That was interesting. "She didn't marry a prince?"

"Oh, no, we wouldn't dream of it. The consort is the dashing young man who saved her and returned her to the kingdom. Surely you have heard the tale!"

I shook my head. "Alas, I am not from these parts and have only just arrived. Please, I should love to hear it."

So he told me. The story of how the princess had been kidnapped when she was a mere babe by an evil gypsy woman and how it took the combined efforts of a reformed thief and the chief palace horse to find and save her when she was grown. I suspected that there might have been some embellishments to the tale (golden hair the length of a tower, a horse of more use than a cotillion of guards?), but what I did find intriguing was the thief. An unqualified man who was able to attain one of the highest posts in the land simply by wooing the princess.

I rather liked that idea.

And if he could do it, I should have no problem.

With that in mind, I set out to do some research. I wanted to know everything there was to know about this thief, particularly his methods. I read through books, asked about in the pubs. Apparently, he used to go by a pseudonym, but there was conflicting information on whether he still did.

I managed to find another humble job, this time at the palace stables. Working with horses was one of the few labors I truly enjoyed. Additionally, I was able to talk with many people who had directly interacted with the man. "Tell me, what is he really like, this Flynn Rider?" I asked one of the household servants over lunch.

"Oh, the Prince Eugene, you mean? They say he was a bit of a rogue back in the day. But he's such a wonderful man now. Thoughtful, kind, and such a delightful sense of humor." The maid sighed dreamily. "Our princess is quite lucky, I must say."

"So he gets along with everyone, you would say?"

"Oh, yes, even the servants!" She leaned in a little closer, lowering her voice. "I don't think that he particularly likes large crowds of people sometimes, but even then, he's never cross with them, so far as I can tell." She sat up straight again and chuckled. "'Course, I'm just guessing, what do I know for sure?"

Regardless, I filed that information away. His kindness ensured that the subjects had no objection to his elevation to Prince Consort.

A few times, I had the opportunity to observe him myself, and I had to admit that the others were right. He was sociable with everyone, and often had a smile to match his ready wit. The only time I personally saw him lose his patience was with the head of the guards, Maximus…the horse. (Apparently, that part of the story was true.) But then, they seemed to have a bit of a strained relationship to begin with.

It was a few weeks later that rumors began to fly of a prestigious invitation to a coronation. A kingdom in the north whose royal family had been shut away for years was finally opening the gates to celebrate the coming-of-age of the princess.

I had managed to gain access to the palace library, and used the opportunity to find out more about this kingdom. It was called Arendelle, located in the Scandinavian territory just north of my homeland. The King and Queen had been on a diplomatic mission when their ship sank in a storm. Now that it mentioned it, I did vaguely remember hearing about a royal couple from the north who had passed away several years ago. I read on. The only strange thing about the kingdom was that the royals had inexplicably shut up the castle thirteen years ago, and hadn't opened it to visitors (even their own subjects) ever since. Their two daughters hadn't been seen since their childhood, and a regent had been in charge of the kingdom since the death of the King and Queen.

I sat back, thinking. This could be the perfect opportunity. Two princesses, who had little experience with the outside, who wouldn't have any prejudices against an ambitious thirteenth son, and who would surely be willing to accept any help and wisdom that I could offer. It was almost like the Flynn Rider tale all over again, except better, because I wouldn't have to fight off any villains to secure my place with them.

I smiled. Time to start planning the next move. This time, I would be successful; I was sure of it.

I found out that the entourage for the Princess and Prince Consort was set to leave within the week. Rumor had it that the Princess was hard-pressed to wait even that long, so thrilled was she at the opportunity to travel so far. I wondered if the northern princesses would be anything like her. Well, I would find out soon enough. I purchased an additional mount, a fine buckskin stallion that I'd been eyeing for a while now. (The horseflesh in Corona was uncommonly good, I had to admit.) I doubted that the pace of the caravan would be fast enough to tire my current steed, but I would take no chances for delay should one of them suddenly go lame.

I debated whether I should ask to accompany the caravan in an official capacity, or whether I should merely follow along with it. I finally decided on the latter. If my journey was successful, I wouldn't want any ties here in Corona preventing me from displaying my victory back home.

The day before departure, I took leave of my job and collected my final pay. Then I returned to my lodgings and made sure everything was packed away properly: clothes folded neatly so they wouldn't wrinkle, map and compass easily accessible should I need them, my favorite books wrapped carefully to protect the pages. Everything was ready. I could hardly contain my excitement, but managed to settle down enough to get a good night's sleep.

The next morning, I rode my new buckskin to the front gates, my other black one trailing behind. There was the caravan, making final preparations. As companies went, it was rather a small one, only about seventeen total, about half of them guards. Apparently, the royal couple didn't require much in the care-taking department. Much like myself, I mused. It would make for faster travel, though I still estimated that it would take us about a month to arrive. Of course, I assumed that they would be setting a somewhat leisurely pace, given that the trip was also serving as something of a honeymoon for the royal couple. I would be certain not to intrude on their time together.

First, I had to verify whether I could actually travel with the caravan. I didn't anticipate any issues, though. My stint as a palace worker had served me in good stead in more ways than one. And though no one knew that I was a prince, many believed that I had some kind of relations to nobility, at least.

The guard I spoke to had no problem with it. "Certainly you may accompany us. We do ask that you not presume upon the privacy of the Princess and Prince Consort, however." I agreed and thanked him.

A burly man nearby poked his head over. "Sure we'd love to have a tag-along!" he laughed. "I need someone to test my new hook on!" He waved the shiny appendage attached to his left arm. I bristled at his choice of words, _tag-along_, but I didn't want to stir up any trouble, not now that I was on my way to success. I had seen him around the palace more than once, so clearly the royals trusted him, but I would make sure to avoid him as well.

We finally got our start about mid-morning. Thankfully, the early summer days would give us plenty of daylight, especially as we got further north. I felt hope rise in my chest. This was it!

The trip went about as smoothly as could be. The weather was perfect for nearly the entire duration, we had hardly any road-blocking delays, and my new stallion behaved beautifully. I couldn't believe my luck. As promised, I kept to myself for the most part, but my fellow travelers were still very companionable. Hook-Hand (whose real name I never learned) didn't skewer me, though he did try to tease me relentlessly. For now, I let it roll off me, knowing that soon, no one would consider me as just a _tag-along_ ever again.

When we were within a day's journey, I grew both excited and nervous in increasing measure. The buckskin pranced under me, feeling my tension. I tried to calm us both down by going over the various plans I been formulating over the past month. I would be better off making advances to the younger princess, lest anyone accuse me of having designs against the throne. Since I didn't know the princess' personality, I would have to play that part by ear. I would be the perfect gentleman, not only to her, but also to guests, subjects, and servants, and anyone else around. Once I knew I had her affections secured, I would make my offer of marriage, and she would accept. Then, the tricky part: I had to get her made Queen somehow in place of her sister. It had been a hard decision, but at last I'd realized that merely marrying a princess wouldn't gain me my family's respect. Any of my brothers could do that, and several already had. No, I had to marry someone who would be Queen so that I could be King. Then, and only then, would be family have no choice but to admit that they were wrong about me.

I had considered several different options, but I would have no way of knowing which would work until I was actually there. The most idealistic involved proving myself so capable and charismatic that the Queen would abdicate by her own choice and leave me the throne. Somehow, I doubted that would happen. The more likely case involved arranging some kind of accident that rendered the Queen incapable of rule. Whether this should be achieved by having her declared insane, or by inducing some kind of physical ailment, or…the more fatal kind of accident, I wasn't sure. I would prefer that she didn't die, to keep any suspicion from me, but…

If I failed in this, I would never be able to show my face back home again. I was willing to do whatever it took to succeed.

So lost in my thoughts, I almost missed seeing the city appear in front of me. I slowed my horse, looking at it. It was small, and quaint, but that didn't matter, because someday, it would be _mine_. That made it glorious. I urged the buckskin on again.

Just before we reached the gates, I thanked everyone on the caravan for allowing me to travel with them, and promised to return to pick up my other horse and belongings later. We bid each other farewell, and I made my way toward the palace on my own.

Shortly before reaching it, a flurry of movement caught my eye. A maiden, dressed in green finery, flitted from one place and person to the next in a flurry of excitement. And I knew: it was her, the younger princess. It had to be. I watched her for several moments, just to be sure. Given the way that she treated even the mundane things with such exuberance, it had to be one of the isolated princesses, and I knew that the Queen-to-be would not be seen by the populace until she was crowned.

I took a deep breath. This was it.

I followed her as she bounced around, waiting for the right moment. It came when she tripped into a boat and nearly flew off the edge of the dock. Only the weight of my stallion's hoof prevented her from doing so. I dismounted and held out my hand. "Are you alright?"

She looked into my eyes and I felt the connection. And I knew.

Everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

_**A/N**: I felt like the twist with Hans came out of nowhere in Frozen, so I decided I wanted to give him some legitimate motivations and reasons for why we (the audience) didn't notice anything off about him. Also, I've only seen the movie once, so let me know if I got anything wrong!_


End file.
